Deadpool  Immortal No More
by Dricstar
Summary: Deadpool unknowingly assists a new villain who has the ability to strip mutants of their powers. Allow our Crimson Comedian to take you on a journey, as he is the only one who can save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and elements used in the writing of "Deadpool – Immortal No More" belong to MARVEL. Not me!

Hey. Deadpool here! I guess you're wondering what I've been up to lately. Well all I can say is not much. Unless you count the fact that I've been chopped up into six segments and buried in six different locations around the world! I know, right. Seems we're getting off to a good start on this here FanFic. We got the introduction to the main character (me) and now we've all been thrown in face first into the happenings of the story. But how did we get here? How did I end up in this mess? How am I even alive? Well firstly let me fill in you readers out there who may not be familiar with my back story. Firstly, before I was Deadpool I was Wade Wilson (some people have hissy-fits about me resembling a certain DC super villain a bit too much) and I was and still am to this day a mercenary (The best, may I add). And closure being a pain in the ass I was later diagnosed with terminal cancer. This most certainly bummed me out for a while. That was until I was given an offer to be apart of an experiment which would either kill me or be the cure to my illness. Obviously, I was more than happy to accept and guess what? It worked! But at a price. The procedure granted me regenerative powers, making it impossible to kill me (hence why I'm able to tell you this story, whilst being a disembodied head, buried under ground), but my cancer was, technically, never cured. As I'm constantly regenerating, my cells are still constantly dying; making my physical appearance all Freddy Krugery. I am still a Merc, and still the best of my profession; but I would also prefer if my skin looked less zombie-ish. Having my hair grow back would be nice too; and that's how I got to where I am now. I took a job from I guy I wasn't sure of, who I thought would rejuvenate me back to my handsome self, but instead here I am left to sit under, what I can guess to be, tons of dirt, talking to you guys to pass the time. Would you like to know the full story? Of course you do! Come on, I've been buried alive; it's the least you can do to help me vent my anger! So let me see…

It all started when I received an anonymous call from an anonymous caller. Who was he, you ask? I don't know! He was anonymous!... Anyway, he told me that the scientists who granted me my healing abilities had developed a similar sort of serum.

"I have the answer you've been looking for, Wilson." The caller stated. I didn't recognize the voice, but he knew my name (well everyone knows the name Deadpool I'm a celebrity, but only few know me by my real name).

"The ones who granted you your abilities have been busy. They've constructed a new serum, similar to the one you were given, but this one grants a far more powerful ability. I was wondering if you'd be interested in breaking into their compound and – acquiring this newly developed product for me?" He babbled on for a bit and all I could say after he had finished was "For the right price I'll do what ever you want." (Boy, did that come out wrong.)

"Well, I'm aware of the condition your abilities have incurred on you and I thought you would be interested to know that I could relieve you of your present appearance; but only if you offer your services in exchange of course." The voice suggested. I felt a rush of uncertainty as the stranger offered me this incredible deal. This is the opportunity I have been waiting for ever since I was disfigured by my abilities. But could it be too good to be true?... (Nah! Of course not! What's the worst that could happen?) "Alrighty, No-name, I'm in! Now where is this compound?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and elements used in the writing of "Deadpool – Immortal No More" belong to MARVEL. Not me!

Oh, you're still here! That's good. I was wondering if you were polite enough to stick around. Thanks. Times like this that just make me all warm inside… Think I'm going to cry… Nah, just feel a little queasy from lack of oxygen. Still buried alive y'know. Back to the story…

I was seated upon a large rock in the middle of a desert. The wind blew a constant flow of sand at me, as I waited. Towards the end of the conversation with the mysterious caller guy, he told me to show up at these exact co-ordinates for exactly 11:59am, where HE will meet me and take me to the compound where I can grab whatever it is this guy wants, give it to him, and have him restore me back to my good looking old self. Anyway, here I am, at the exact co-ordinates at almost exactly 11:59am and where is he!

"Hello, Wilson." The voice came from behind me. I turned sharply to see a middle-aged man dressed in basic jeans and grey t-shirt. (I wasn't very impressed.) "I'm not very impressed." The man replied to my comment not with words but with a subtle glare. "So first I must ask, seeing as we're teaming up on this heist, who are you?"

"You can call me Benjamin." The man stated; after which he paused as if waiting for something. I looked around awkwardly and asked "So. What are we doing here? I mean, there's not much going on around here."

"Just wait." Benjamin spoke calmly. "Woah woah. Wait! You told me to be here at exactly 11:59am and now you're telling me to wait! Wait for what!"

"What time is it now?" Benjamin asked calmly. "Uhm, it's 12 now! Why?" Benjamin lunges forwards and grabs onto the device I have strapped to my chest. (For those of you who don't know, that's my personal teleportation device. Pretty cool, eh?) I retaliate via grabbing him by the throat. "What are you doing you stupid old-" In that moment we both vanished from the desert and reappeared within a large room, furnished with iron railings and glass capsules filled with orange goop, set up in an orderly fashion around the walls of the surrounding premises.

"It's good to be back." Benjamin sighed to himself, unfazed by the chokingly tight grip I had just released him from. "Back? Where are we?" I asked. Benjamin looked back at me with a smile on his face (a stupid smile).

"We've not gone far. Just approximately five-hundred meters under where we just were. We're in the compound now. I just needed to wait until noon where there's a short few seconds that aloud us to teleport into this facility undetected." Benjamin started walking off down the centre of the room towards a capsule guarded by a net of red laser beams (good for grating cheese – Or somebody's head… Just saying). He gazed through the lasers and turned back to me.

"Wilson. I need you to reach in and grab that cylinder." I looked at the object in question, took a look at the lasers, and looked back at Benji (I call him Benji now). "Are you serious? They're lasers!"

"They're low powered lasers. With your accelerated healing abilities you'll be regenerating faster than the lasers can cut your skin. If you want to look normal again I suggest you get on with it. We'll soon have company." I hesitated a moment longer, but knowing that this one leap of faith could restore my skin to its original state encouraged me to force my hand through, what I came to call, the window of pain (It really hurt.) My glove was swiftly burnt away into small clumps of ash. As the lasers burned into my skin I felt my natural reaction to pull back, but I was determined to get that cylinder. I pushed forward and grasped onto the cylinder and quickly yanked my arm back. (I'm good at yanking.) "I got it!" At that instant an alarm blared. "Aargh! We were doing so well too!"

"Quickly! Hand it to me!" Benji swiped the cylinder from my hand and the top opened like a two sided door. "So, Benji? How do you know so much about this place?"

"I've been planning this heist for some time." Benji spoke as he tipped the cylinder to allow a purple stone to fall into his hand. "Is that it?" (I was expecting something a bit more liquidy and in a syringe.)

"Yes. The serum has to be solidified in order for the subjects not to be killed by its corrosive acids." Benji explained. (Good, I hate needles anyway). It was at this moment I began to get a little concerned and asked "How do you know all of this?"

He simply replied "I used to work here." And he dropped the stone straight down his throat. I stood momentarily puzzled before an army's worth of soldiers flooded into the room and apprehended Benji. As for me, I instinctively drew both my katana and leapt up into the air. One guard took a shot at me with his rifle (Guns; a cowards weapon) so I quickly pulled my magnum from its holster and fired two single bullets; one to knock the opposing bullet off course and the other to make a hole in the attacking guard's head. Placing my gun back in its holster several other guards retaliated against my retaliation by firing at me simultaneously. I swung my katana, deflecting the majority of the oncoming bullets, but I was knocked off balance as the others penetrated my torso. I slammed onto the floor, dropping one of my beloved katana. The bullets were pushed out of my body as my healing abilities took affect and I quickly jumped back to my feet, wielding one katana in both hands. The guards charged forth with their rifles, attempting to hit me over the head with them, (lemmings) but as swiftly as they came they were slain by my improvised fighting style. None landed a single hit on me (weaklings).

I looked over to Benji. He was unconscious (hope he's okay… he owes me my fee). I was then hit by what felt like a bolt of lightning. Was it my buddy Thor? No, just one of the guards tasering me in the back. I felt my legs give from the pain as I fell to my knees. I used my sword to hold myself up from falling flat on my face. I quickly summoned the strength and swung around to detach the source to the constant shocking and fire a shuriken at the taser-armed guard. I reached forwards to rake in my other katana and lifted myself to my feet with both katana by my side. I looked around at the armed guards surrounding me and sighed "Okay. Who wants a piece?" I felt my strength gradually returning as my body began regenerating.

Even though I knew that I could single-handedly annihilate all the opposing warriors I felt a little more concerned with the unconscious Benji that was being carried away by a group of guards. So, I snapped into a stance of salute and announced "Leaving now." And with a tap of the teleportation plate on my chest I vanished in a flash of light.

As the four guards were about to exit the crowded room I reappeared from above and struck two of them down as I landed (they were deaded). The other two dropped Benji and raised their guns to fire at me, but I was too fast. I stabbed straight through their armour's chest plate and as I withdrew my blades from their bodies they slumped to the floor. I hoisted Benji over my back and turned to see that all the guards had began opening fire on us. "Adios!" I said as I granted them one last salute and tapped my teleporter, one last time. (I was outta there!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and elements used in the writing of "Deadpool – Immortal No More" belong to MARVEL. Not me!

* * *

><p>As my teleportation device lands me safely back on the soft surface of the desert sand, I suddenly gave under the wait of the Benji I was carrying on my back. I was nearly crushed by the oath (fat git), but me being me I always manage to wriggle out of tight spots.<p>

"Boy, you're heavier than you look." I sighed, as I took a moment to regain my breath. As I turned to Benji's unconscious state I was surprised to notice that he had decided to wakeup. He was gazing down at the palm of his open palm. At first I thought he had gone slightly mental from that inch thick pill he had taken a minute ago, but then I noticed that his hand began to glow a dim purple colour. Although I was more concerned with my fee.

"So, mission accomplished, sir. I think it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." ('cause if you don't I'm gonna skin you alive, you lazy little-.)

"Yes. My end of the bargain… of course." Benji replied, turning to face me with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yeah! You didn't think I'd forgotten did'ya?" (Deadpool needs his compensation for doing all the work!)

"Don't worry, Wade. I promised to relieve you of your current appearance so HERE!" As he spoke, Benji's glowing hand intensified to a bright ultra violet light, which momentarily impaired my vision, and quickly grabbed me by the arm. (Eeeew! I don't want to hold hands, you freak!)

"What are you doing!" I cried. I attempted to force him away from me, but I could feel my body shutting down and I was helpless to prevent whatever he was succeeding to do. (Rape!)

"I'm testing my new abilities, Wilson. You were given an enhanced version of Weapon X's healing powers and, thanks to you; I have taken an enhanced version of a power acquired from the DNA of a long-deceased friend of yours, Vanessa Carlysle." The sound of her name brings my full attention to Benji's words. "You're familiar with her power to copy other mutant's powers aren't you?" Benji goes on to say. "Well I don't simply copy them – I extract them. Not to worry, Wilson. It will all be over soon. Without your powers your cancer shall free you from this Earth. No longer shall you have to live as this freak you were forced to become. Goodbye, Wilson."

I felt my body lose life as my powers had been fully drained. I had barely enough strength to balance my self in my knelt position. I couldn't even lift my head (sleepy). I knew that this was it. I could feel the cancer growing inside me. As the monster stood watching me, I musted the strength to speak two final words.

"Ripp off." And my body slumped, lifelessly to the sand.

Benji flipped my body over to reveal my chest plate (my teleporty mubob). Curling his fingers around the device he pulled it from my suit. Standing back to his upright position, he analyzed the technology before slamming it with his palm and he vanished.

"It's cold." I thought to myself. (Well, I was dead. I didn't think you could talk when you were dead)

"Wade?" I heard a soothing and yet familiar voice call to me. Out of the darkness formed a spirit (she was hot!).

"Vanessa?" I recognized her as she took full shape. "Vanessa, am I dead?"

As I asked her, the features of the figure began to warp.

"Nearly." The figure replied as it took its true shape. It was none other than Death (The shape of the grim reaper, except female. You dig?).

"Hey. It's been a while."

"Yes, my precious, it has." Death spoke in her hollow tone.

"Looks like this is it. We can finally be together, you and me."

"I'm afraid not, hun."

"Wait. What?" I was surprised to here that I wasn't going to die after all (what a relief) but even more surprised to hear that Death sounded pleased by this. "I'm not dead?"

"Not this time. It appears there are some friends upstairs wanting you to wake up. And I have to let you go once again, my sweet."

"But my powers are gone. My cancer-"

"I know." Death cut me short. "What is about to transpire threatens to end all life in existence, and you are to prevent this from happening." She explained.

"End of life? Isn't that a good thing in your case? Everyone dying?" I queried.

"Not at all, darling. If all life was to end then there would be no need for death anymore. I would cease to exist."

"Oh, I see"

"I must relinquish you back to the land of the living for now, my sweet. But soon – Soon, my love." And with a gesture of farewell, I was cast back into my body. I gained a sudden jolt of consciousness as I regained life. I awoke in what appeared to be a surgery room, surrounded by a dozen doctors and nurses, frozen, staring at me from all sides. They had obviously been working to keep me alive and been shocked by my resurrection (I felt like getting up and chasing people, shouting brains repetitively).

"_Hey_, guys." I spoke to break the awkward silence.

"He's alive?" One of the doctors spoke.

Another doctor approached me and pulled her face-mask to one side. "Wade, are you alright?"

"_Yes._" I said, realizing that the doctor was a woman (a hot woman) and that I was naked on a surgery table.

"You're lucky to be alive. We brought you down to our medical bay from the surface." She explained.

"Oh yeah! Benji!" I remembered that I had been betrayed by the one who brought me here in the first place.

"Yes, Benji is right. You have no idea what you've given him, do you?" The woman spoke to me as if I was some kind of an idiot.

"Sure I do. He took that pill thing and now he can drain people of their powers."

"Yes, but the powers he drains he acquires for himself. Thanks to you, he's immortal now. The only reason you're alive is because your powers are enhanced so that you cannot die. We made a point of making it so that the _pill_ can't be used to completely take away Weapon X subject's abilities. Fortunately you fall under that category. Unfortunately, a major part of your power has been taken. I'm afraid, although your abilities are working enough to prevent your illness from killing you, you may find yourself very mortal as far as being shot, stabbed or blown up goes." The patronizing woman lectured, as I sighed at the news of me no longer being immortal.

"Does Benji know that I'm still alive?"

"No. And that gives us the advantage when you surprise him on your next encounter and administer him with a precaution, we made the point of developing." The woman went on to say before I had to interrupt her.

"Although I'm fully intrigued to hear what precautions you've made, could I please get dressed. I feel a little on for show here." (Plus, I really don't want you to notice what I'm strategically concealing behind my leg.)


	4. Chapter 4

The night was young within the streets of some city in one of the states of America somewhere. (Always forget which one it was.) Three mutants were on the run through a system of alleyways. They were scared, for some unknown reason (well, I know but if you want to know I suggest you keep reading). One of them broke off from the other two, ignoring the other's cries to stick together, but had already run around a corner that the others had already passed and there was no chance of turning back without being caught by whatever was hunting them. The mutant, now alone, stopped running in order to catch his breath, supporting himself against the brick wall beside him. From around the corner he could hear footsteps approaching, moving at a walking pace but drawing closer. The mutant spread him flat against the surface of the wall and his body sunk into it, becoming a part of it, in an attempt to hide from his pursuer.

A figure stepped around the corner. It was Benji (back stabbing sonova-)

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are." He spoke mockingly, standing idle as his eyes scanned the environment. He crossed his arms and sighed to himself. "Well it appears he got away… Or… Did he!" He pivoted on one leg as he turned to the brick wall. He extended his arm in the wall's direction and began to pull his arm back, as if he was pulling something towards him. The camouflaged mutant began to unwillingly emerge from the wall in motion with Benji's arm movement. The mutant struggled to resist Benji's power, but it was no use as it only delayed the process by mere seconds before he was pealed from the stone surface.

"A new trick I learned from one of your friends." Benji spoke smugly, as he suspended the mutant in the air with telekinetic powers.

"Look please, dude; I don't know what's going on here-"

"Don't worry, little snack" Benji cut over the mutant. "It will all become clear in less than a few seconds." And at that moment the telekinetic tyrant reached out and began to extract the defenseless mutant's powers. After a couple seconds the victim was dropped to the floor, his mutant abilities relinquished.

"What did you do?" The former mutant queried.

"Why, I just repossessed your abilities. I hope you understand." The monster spoke smugly, caressing his wrist with his other hand.

"Am I free to go?"

"_Oh no._ Can't have you running off and spreading rumours now can we?" He asked rhetorically, as he then proceeded to create a vortex (obviously a power acquired from a previous victim). "Thank you for the power, however. It shall come in useful for the days to come." And with a wave of his arm, Benji cast the mutant into the portal. He swirled around in the force of the vortex, falling deeper into it, before it closing in the crack sound of a minor sonic boom. Benji looked toward the black sky as he inhaled deeply. Exhaling with a sigh he then straightened his posture and began to move on. (Wow. That's one badass dude.)

"Wow! Now ain't that an impressive thingy-midgigot." Deadpool says, clapping his hands together.

"This is what you're going to be using to take down Benjamin." The Big-Boobed woman spoke (I nicknamed her Knockout; for obvious reasons), as she raised one big badass looking rifle from the table.

"So, I shoot the human-power-vaccuum with that?"

"Yes."

"And that'll kill him and grant me my powers back?"

"Uh, no."

"What!" (Yeah, what gives?).

"This weapon will simply stun him for a few seconds; stopping his powers from working. However, since he has your healing abilities you need to ensure that you stop his heart before his powers reboot. You got that?"

"Psh. Yeah, I got it. No problem. I am all over this. Now gimme!" I swiped the rifle from Knockout's grasp and cradled it, as I would a lover. (We'll be crippling all the orphans when we come. We'll be crippling all the orphans when we come. We'll be crippling all the orphans and causing tons of abortions. We'll be crippling all the orphans when we come!) "All righy! I am outta here! –ugh." I went to activate my teleporty-thingy but- "It's not there!"

Knockout couldn't help but flinch, from my sudden and flamboyant outburst. "What's not?"

"My thing! What happened to my thing." I came down to a slow calm as I tried to retrace my footsteps. (3, 2, 1…) "He took it! Benji! Benji took my thingy-mudgig!"

"What 'thingy-mudgig'?" she queried.

"The thing that makes me go poof here and then poof over there. I was a right ninja with that ol' doodah on my side…" I explained as I was slowly swept into a state of reminiscence. "How ever shall I get to Benji in time without my –my-)

"We could offer you a lift in one of our jets?" Knockout offered, cutting off Deadpool mid-sentence.

"I'm there!" (Jets are so F%! Cool!)

"_Reports have told of numerous murders and disappearances throughout the streets. All victims have been confirmed to be mutants, however we still strongly advise for everyone to go home and lock your doors immediately-"_

"Hm… I was beginning to worry my work had gone unnoticed…" Benji was sat in a café, watching the television suspended in the top corner of the room. He had his head low, in order to attract the least amount of attention as possible. He heard a bell jingle as a group of three men entered the room. Benj didn't look up to them but caught the sight of a pistol being pointed in his direction from out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't move." The first man spoke strongly, revealing a badge informing the other customers that he was a member of the police force. "You're under arrest."

Benj sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table. "Is this about the mutants I disposed of for you? I thought I was doing you a favour… They were all thugs, the lot of 'em."

"You've committed murders; so I'm bringing you in." The Policeman edged forwards reaching for the handcuffs on the back of his belt; the other two ready to engage the target if he tried anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Benj protested, but the officer continued to move in, gun still at the ready. "… Okay… you asked for it…" And with a subtle movement of his finger Benj the other two officers were forced to aim their firearms at their leader and gun him down. The first officer fell down, dead before he hit the floor, and the two remaining officers, seeing what they had just done took aim to open fire at Benj but were blinded by a bright light with the intensity of the sun. The light faded and the two officers were rubbing their eyes with their forearms, trying to regain their now lost vision.

"You realize I don't intending to stop killing. Although I've acquired all the powers I need, I've got bigger plans. Gaining the power to accomplish the plan was phase 1. Now, to move onto phase 2… Breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters." Benji lifted one of the officers by the throat and lifted him into the air, laughing under his breath as he did it. The other officer heard his laughing and quickly aimed his gun in the direction he predicted the sound was originating from. He fired his pistol, but before the bullet could reach its target, Benj suddenly faced the offensive officer and gave off a screeching noise so loud that it shattered all glass within twenty meters distance and incurred the tiny fractures in the foundations of the café walls to grow into large cracks, spitting out dust as they expanded. The officer's bullet was disintegrated from the shere horror of the sound, and the officer's head exploded, spurting blood in all directions, shortly after. Benj slowly brought his banshee-like screech to a halt and turned to look back at the remaining police officer, elevated in his grip.

"I would say _sorry about your friends _–but I don't see the point, as you shall be joining them presently." And in the space of a millisecond, Benj's grip crushed the officer's neck completely. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground and reached deeply into his inner coat pocket. He pulled out some change and a couple of notes and threw it toward the counter as if it were confetti. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Leaving so soon?" Benj turned to see a figure armed with two katana sheathed on his back and a rifle in his hands eclipsing the doorway.

"Well, well… You really are a hard one to kill, Wilson."

"Yep. I'm like a real nasty rash; just keep comin' back!" Deadpool aimed his rifle at the ready.

"That's a fancy lookin' gun you got there."

"What this ol' gizmo? Yeah. The ladies back at that place you had me bust into told me I could use this to kill you." Deadpool flicked the switch on the side of the rifle and sounds of it charging up emitted.

"Hm. I seriously doubt that thing poses any sort of threat to me." Benj spoke confidently.

"Let's find out." Just as a red light lit up on the front of the rifle, Benj's smug expression sunk into a state of despair. A red beam shot from the rifle's nuzzle, but Benj managed to dodge the blast by a centimeter at the most.

"Damn it!" (slippery lil' critter, ain't he?) Deadpool didn't have time to move as Benj moved impossibly fast towards him, dealing a punch to his sternum. Deadpool was made airborne by the force of the blow and landed on top of a parked car across the street from the café. Deadpool grabbed at his sides as he lifted himself off of the cratered car, hoping that all of his ribs had not been shattered by his awkward landing. He took two steps away from the wreckage and slowly gained the confidence that he was still fit enough to fight. However, something was missing from his person. The rifle! Deadpool looked around but couldn't see where his only key to victory had gone, but before he could locate the weapon a blast of fire was hurtling toward him. Deadpool dived to the side landing flat on a pile of broken glass and debris, cutting through his skin and above all – his costume; a small price to pay to avoid being fried by Benj's attack.

"What's the matter, Wilson? No more fancy secret weapon… not even a witty remark?" Benj taunted Deadpool, stepping out from the rundown café.

_It's time for action. Time to teach this sucka a lesson he'll never forget. So what if he's an immortal serial killer with lots of real deadly powers. I'm Deadpool! And Deadpool takes no s#t from no-one! _(Booyah!)

"Alright, Benjiman! You want some? Come get some!" Deadpool drew both katana and got into his fighting stance, waiting for Benj's next move (we always make the first move, but this is a special case). Benj stood a short distance away for a moment and then sprung in to attack, leaping up into the air ready to come down with a punch, but before he could start the next phase of his first assault Deadpool was already up there with him pushing two swords into the monster's belly. Benj retaliated by swatting Deadpool away with a single slap and yanked out both swords, dropping them where he stood.

"Heh. No swords, Wilson. What are you gonna do n-" Benj was cut short as three shuriken penetrated his head. Benj grunted in pain and anger as he gradually forced each of them out. Deadpool, seeing that Benj was distracted, took the opportunity to dash forwards, regaining his katana swords and dealing simultaneous slashes to the backs of Benj's legs; causing the overpowered serial killer to fall to his knees. Deadpool jumped down in front of Benj, ready to sever his head, but was sent flying back as he was hit by two red beams fired from Benj's eyes. He landed sliding along the stretch of road on the street, looking up at the sky and as he came to a halt a shape was swaying back and forth, hanging from a street light. The object came in to focus and, with a sigh of relief, the rifle designed to temporarily block Benj's powers was located.

"There you are!" (Hey, don't tip him off!)

Before Deadpool could move he was dragged by the ankle and found himself held upside down; Benji having a hold of his leg, dangling him in mid-air.

"Woah! You're pretty strong for a scrawny guy, ain'tcha?" He joked, trying to stall for time as he was attempting to devise his next plan of action (Plan! Whatta you mean plan?).

"At the end of your tether and still such the funny-man. I'll be happier when you're dead." Benji's eyes lit up a fiery red as he spoke. He was about to deliver the final blow to ending this fight. In an attempt to fight his way from Benji's grasp, Deadpool delt a single punch intended to break his lower ribs but instead hit a solid object within Benji's inner pocket. Deadpool reached in and took hold of the item.

"Hey, it's my doodad." It was his teleporter; Deadpool's ticket to cheating death once again. He slammed his palm on the device and vanished in a blink of light a fraction of a second before Benji's fatal heat-vision was fired.

"What!... Where did he-" In his confusion, Benji scanned the area for any signs of Deadpool. He had no clue that the mutant he was looking for was balancing, in a crouched position, on top of the street light, stationed beside him. Deadpool swiped up the rifle from its hanging position and took aim at the confused Benji below.

"Astalavista ba –Wait! I'm not finished!" The rifle fired, interrupting Deadpool's catchphrase. Benji looked up, hearing the rifle fire, and was struck by a beam of red light before he had a chance to react (lit up like a Christmas tree). Benji, fell flat on his back, stiff as a board.

"I-I… c-c-can't… m-move…" Benji stuttered helplessly, twitching slightly as an after-effect of being shot by the blaster. Deadpool dropped back down to the tarmac road, casting a shadow over Benji's paralyzed body.

"I'm afraid, Benji ol' boy, that this is where I kill you." Deadpool informed his defenseless foe. "I gotta make this quick before your powers reboot. You understand right?" He raised a katana in the air, ready to strike.

"Y-you m-must know…" Benji spoke.

"I'm listening." The mercenary freezes to allow Benji to speak his last words.

"This d-doesn't end w-with m-me… You're in w-way over your h-head… There are others l-like me, who wish to gain p-power… I was merely o-one of a team of elites w-working towards reshaping this w-world… And they d-don't like i-it when people like y-you kill their s-s-soldiers."

"Soldier? I see you more as a lackey kinda guy. No offense." (It's been fun, now get with the chopping!) Deadpool brought down his sword with one swing, slicing Benji's chest twice, forming an X shape over his heart. Benji's body lay lifeless on the road. A pool of blood expanding outwards, around the corpse.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Deadpool sighed with relief in his voice.

"It's far from over." A voice spoke from behind. Deadpool turned to face the unfamiliar voice. (Oh great! Another unfamiliar voice coming to screw us over.)

"Who the 'George Bush' are you?"

"My name is none of your concern at this moment in time – I see you took down my latest recruit. Pity, he showed such promise."

"Recruit? So he was working for someone."

"Yes. I'm ever so sorry about the whole situation; but you seemed to handle things alright."

"Yep. Always do."

"At first I thought, without your healing factor, you would be easily dealt with, but seeing what's happened here, you appear to be a perfect candidate for our team."

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes. You're talents would be highly appreciated in our organization, Wilson."

"Hm… you see the last time I trusted somebody who knew more about me than I did about them I got screwed over. Not a mistake I shall be repeating. Also, you're the guy who put Benji on this job having something to do with S.H.E.I.L.D, which also means you recommended that he kill me; which he nearly did. So… I'm afraid I'll be declining your offer. However, expect a visit from me some time in the near future, because I'm holding you AND your organization responsible for my healing factor being reduced to minimum capacity. I guess you could say I'm kinda pissed."

"You seem certain enough"

"Yeah. So I'll be looking forward to our next encounter." Deadpool began to walk away, waving a half-arsed farewell at the stranger.

"Oh, there won't be a next time, Wilson. We gave you a chance."

The stranger raised his hand and a gang of thuggish men in black armoured suits rushed out from nowhere. Deadpool turned and reacted in time to slice off one of the thug's head with his katana but was then quickly apprehended by the others. One of the Thugs shoved a bag over Deadpool's head to obstruct his vision. He was too worn down to fight back now, especially with no healing factor to ensure his survival.

"What should we do with him, sir?" One of the thugs asked their leader.

"Amputate his limbs and head and, just to be sure that he won't be a problem anymore, bury each part in a different continent of the country."

So, here I am! Buried alive with no arm to scratch this itch I've had on my nose the past three days. I guess you're wondering why I'm alive. No healing factor right? Wrong. I'm not entirely sure how it came to be but I reckon that it was because killing Benji caused all the powers he absorbed to go back to their original owners. Pretty messed up huh? I probably coulda' fought my way out of this mess, prior to the beheading part, but let's be fair here; I didn't know I had my healing powers back! Just my luck, right? Well it's not over yet… Cuz once I get outta here, and I'm harboring a grudge the longer I stay here, I'm gonna crack open a few heads. That I promise…

* * *

><p>Hidy Ho! This is the last chapter of this FanFic. It shall be having a sequel, as you can see I left it with that possibility. I haven't particularly enjoyed writing this FanFic and I did rush it for an early ending in this chapter; However I'm hoping for the sequel to be a whole lot better. Thanks for da read. Reviews would be especially appreciated.<p>

-Dric*


End file.
